Kyoya Hibari
right|40px Dieser Artikel war Artikel des Monats: März 2010 | bild = Datei:Hibari1.jpg | titel = Vongola Wolken Wächter der 10. Generation | kanji =雲雀 恭弥, | romanji =Hibari Kyōya | spitzname = | alter =16, 26 (Zukunft) | geburtstag =5. Mai | todestag = | status = lebend | verwandte = | größe = 1,69 m (2,05 m in der Zukunft) | gewicht = 58 kg (98 kg in der Zukunft) | blutgruppe =? | mafiafamilie =Vongola | ring =Vongola Wolken Ring mehrere Wolken Ringe, Nebel Ring (Future Hibari) | flamme = Wolken | waffe = Tonfas Cambio Forma: Alaudes Handschellen | boxtier = Roll | schule =Namimori-Mittelschule | beruf = | vorkommen = Manga, Anime | auftritt = Manga Kapitel 016, Anime Episode 001 | seiyuu =Takashi Kondo }} Hibari ist der Boss des Disziplinarausschusses der Namimori Mittelschule. Er bezeichnet sie als seine Schule und jeder, der dort irgendeinen Unfug treibt, wird von ihm bestraft. Genau wie seinen Untergebenen ist auch er nicht der Gewalt abgeneigt und nutzt seine Stellung aus, um andere einzuschüchtern. Hibari scheint auch die einzige Person zu sein, die die Hymne der Schule mag, er benutzt sie sogar als Klingelton (dies wird später zu seinem Erkennungszeichen, denn auch Hibird singt die Hymne). Hibird ist sein Vogel (nach Hibari benannt – Hi + bird eng. -> Vogel), den er in der Kokuyo Arc bekommt. Sein Schlagwort ist: „I’ll bite you to death“ (jap. kamikorrusu). Außerdem ist er, durch eine Vergiftung mit einem Trident-Moskito von Dr. Shamal gegen Kirschblüten allergisch. Dies wird gegen Ende des Kokuyo Arcs jedoch geheilt. = Story Überblick = Einführung Hibari wird als grober und tyrannischer Leiter des Disziplinarausschusses der Schule beschrieben. Die gesamte Schule fürchtet ihn und sobald er erscheint, traut sich niemand auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen. Er benutzt die anderen Clubs der Schule für seine Zwecke und sollten diese sich gegen sein Komitee auflehnen, werden sie von seinen Untergebenen verprügelt. Reborn sieht Hibari als potentiellen Verbündeten der Familie und bringt Tsuna, Gokudera und Yamamoto dazu, ohne ihr Wissen in den Clubraum des Komitees einzudringen. Dort werden sie in einen Kampf mit Hibari verwickelt, der auf Reborn aufmerksam wird. Hibari scheint von Reborns Kräften beeindruckt zu sein und will unbedingt gegen diesen kämpfen, was Reborn jedoch ablehnte. Durch den Wunsch, gegen Reborn zu kämpfen, wird Hibari später indirekt ein Teil von Tsunas Familie. Kokuyo Arc Zu Beginn der Kokuyo Arc zieht Hibari alleine aus, um Mukuro zu besiegen. Er fühlt sich angegriffen, da Mukuros Leute seine Mitglieder des Disziplinarkomitees zusammen geschlagen haben. Mukuro weiß jedoch über Hibaris Allergie Bescheid und kreiert eine Illusion von Kirschblütenbäumen. Dadurch ist Hibari nicht in der Lage sich zu wehren und wird von Mukuro geschlagen. Das nächste Mal sieht man Hibari erst, als er von Gokudera, der einen unmöglichen Kampf gegen Ken und Chikusa kämpft, befreit wird. Hibari war zwischen Wänden eingesperrt worden. Gokudera händigt ihm darauf das Gegenmittel seines Virus aus, woraufhin Hibari Ken und Chikusa mit Leichtigkeit besiegt. Danach bringt Hibari den verletzten Gokudera zum Schauplatz des Kampfes zwischen Tsuna und Mukuro. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Hibari jedoch nur noch instinktiv gekämpft hat und bricht nach einem kurzen Kampf gegen Mukuro zusammen. Sein Körper ist in einer so schlechten Verfassung, dass er für Mukuros Kontrolle uninteressant ist. Varia Arc thumb|left|Wolkenring In der Varia Arc wird Hibari von Reborn als einer von Tsunas Beschützern auserwählt. Er nimmt den Platz als Träger des Wolkenringes an, was nach Reborn die perfekte Besetzung ist (siehe Vongola-Ringe). Hibari ist natürlich nicht daran interessiert, doch nachdem er Dino als Gegner (und Lehrer) bekommt, fasst er den Entschluss, doch zu kämpfen (natürlich nicht wegen Tsuna). Dino und Hibari kämpfen in den verschiedensten Landschaften und Gegenden, um Hibaris Erfahrung und Potential zu erweitern. thumb|left|Kampf um den Wolkenring Er taucht zum ersten Mal nach dem Sturmkampf auf und will sofort jedes Mitglied der Varia töten, da sie seine Schule so zerstört haben. Reborn kann ihn jedoch davon überzeugen noch einmal zu warten, indem er ihm ein Rematch mit Mukuro ermöglichen kann. Daraufhin zieht Hibari ab, ist jedoch am Abend des Regenkampfes anwesend. Sein Kampf ist (eigentlich) der letzte des Ringkrieges. Hibari muss gegen den Kampfroboter Gola Mosca antreten, besiegt ihn jedoch mit nur zwei Schlägen seiner Tonfas. Wie Hibari nunmal ist, hat er danach noch nicht genug und will gegen Xanxus kämpfen, der jedoch nur ausweicht, da sonst die Varia disqualifiziert würde. In Wirklichkeit war dies jedoch von Xanxus geplant, um genug Zeit zu schinden, bis Gola Mosca Amok läuft und auf jeden Anwesenden los geht. Somit zwingt Xanxus Tsuna zum Eingreifen, womit Xanxus einen Himmelkampf erzwingt.Kapitel 119, 120 Im Endkampf ist Hibari der entscheidende Faktor. Durch seinen eisernen Willen und seiner Wut über die Demütigung, mit dem Death Heater-Virus infiziert worden zu sein, schafft er es, das Virus zu überwinden und sich so selbst zu heilen. Daraufhin rettet er Gokudera und Yamamoto, bevor er verschwindet. Future Arc Nachdem Gokudera und Yamamoto von Gamma besiegt werden, schreitet Future Hibari ein. Er ist gerade in Namimori angekommen; zuvor reiste Hibari um die Welt um die Entstehung der Boxen zu erforschen. Mit seinem Wolken-Igel hat Hibari keine Probleme, Gamma zu besiegen. In der Zukunft ist Hibari außerdem der Boss der Organisation, deren Mitglieder dem ehemaligen Disziplinarausschuss angehört haben. Das Hauptquartier der Organisation ist durch eine Tür direkt mit dem Unterschlupf der Vongola Famiglia verbunden.Kapitel 155 Er willigt ein, Tsuna zu trainieren. Während ihres Trainings bringt Hibari Tsuna in eine Nah-Tod Situation, in der Tsuna schließlich beweisen muss, ein wahrer Erbe der Vongola zu sein. Durch diese Prüfung bekommt Tsuna schließlich seine X-Gloves Version Vongola (V. R.). thumb|Future Hibari Hibari ist es auch, der den Sender von Glo Xinia in Chromes Tasche findet. So lockt er die Offiziere der Millefiore in einen Hinterhalt und besiegt einen nach dem anderen. Später dringt er selbst in die Melon Basis ein und rettet Yamamoto vor Genkishi. Hibari wird jedoch während des Kampfes durch sein jüngeres Ich ersetzt. Durch die enorme Kraft, die sein Ring in die Box pumpt, gerät sein Igel außer Kontrolle und trennt Genkishi von ihm und den dazugestoßenen Lambo, I-Pin, Chrome, Gokudera, Yamamoto und Tetsuya Kusakabe. Nachdem sie von Shoichi Irie gefangen genommen werden, stellt sich heraus, dass Irie die ganze Aktion mit Future Tsuna und Future Hibari geplant hat.Kapitel 219 Auch Hibari erhält, genau wie die anderen, eine Vongola-Box. Arcobaleno Trials Arc Choice Arc Nach dem Angriff auf die Melon-Basis verschwindet er in Namimori, ist jedoch rechtzeitig zum Choice-Spiel wieder da. Nachdem sie am Austragungsort angekommen sind, will Hibari sofort auf die Six Funeral Wreaths losgehen, wird jedoch von Dino zurück gehalten. Nach Ende des Choice-Spiels kämpft er zusammen mit Dino und Squalo gegen die Wreaths, um Tsuna Zeit zu verschaffen und Uni in Sicherheit zu bringen. Als alle zusammen wieder in Namimori angekommen sind, verschwindet Hibari zusammen mit Dino. Später sieht man die beiden, wie sie zusammen gegen Daisy kämpfenKapitel 259, der auch durch das Warp-Feld geschleudert wurde, bevor Gokudera es zerstören konnte. Nachdem Hibari mit Tsuna und den anderen wieder in Namimori angekommen ist, trennt er sich von der Gruppe und verschwindet. Kusakabe, Dino und Romario stürzen ihm hinterher. Wie Tsuna später erfährt, kämpft Hibari zusammen mit Dino auf dem Gelände der Namimori-Mittelschule gegen Daisy, welcher aus dem Warp Feld von Byakuran geschleudert wurde und nach Uni sucht. Als Dino ihm den Ort nicht sagen will, aktiviert Daisy seine Shura Unbox, mit der er selbst zu einem reptilartigen Box Tier wird. Dino will Daisy erlegen, wird jedoch von diesem geschlagen, da er Informationen aus den parallelen Welten über Dinos Kampfstil hat. Hibari übernimmt den Kampf und benutzt die Cambino Forma seiner Vongola Box - Alaude Handcuffs. Mit diesen Handschellen schafft es Hibari, Daisy zu fangen und ihn mit den Stacheln der Handschellen zu erstechen und besiegen.Kapitel 261 Später taucht Hibari überrachend im Wald von Namimori auf, wo gerade Lambo und Ryohei gegen Kikyo kämpfen. Es scheint zunächst, dass Kikyo ihn umbringt, was sich jedoch als Illusion von Mukuro herausstellt. Als nächstes werden sie alle von Ghost überrascht, welcher allen Anwesenden ihre Todeswillenflamme stiehlt. = Waffen und Fähigkeiten = Hibari ist ein starker und unersättlicher Kämpfer, der ständig alles und jeden als seinen Gegner sieht und gewillt ist, diesen zu schlagen. Dabei legt er eine ungeheure Brutalität an den Tag, weswegen er von der gesamten Schülerschaft respektiert oder regelrecht gefürchtet wird. Seine Standardwaffen sind Tonfas, welche jedoch zusätzlich noch versteckte Ketten und Bälle mit Spikes beherbergen. In der Future Arc benutzt Hibari mehrere Wolken Ringe, die der Kraft seiner Flamme jedoch nicht standhalten und deshalb nach einer Benutzung zersplittern. Jedoch ist seine Kraft selbst ohne seinen Vongola-Ring so groß, dass er damit Gamma besiegen kann. Als der junge Hibari seinen Vongola-Ring benutzt, schafft er es durch Wut und Irritation solch eine große Flamme zu erzeugen, dass diese zu stark für seine Box ist und sein Box Tier Amok laufen lässt. Boxen *'Wolken Igel:' Diese Box gehört Future Hibari und beherbergt einen Igel, welcher mit enormer Geschwindigkeit auf den Gegner geschleudert werden kann. Durch die Eigenschaft der Wolken-Flamme kann der Igel sich vervielfältigen und auf eine beachtliche Größe heranwachsen. **'Nadelsphäre:' Der Igel wächst auf gigantische Größe heran und bildet eine luftdichte Sphäre, welche seinen Gegner umschließt. Nach einer gewissen Zeit erstickt der Gegner. thumb|left|Alaudes Handschellen**'Nadelsphäre, Reversed:' Der Igel bildet eine luftdichte Sphäre, in welcher Box Waffen nicht benutzt werden können. Diese Sphäre schließt den Gegner zusammen mit Hibari ein, so dass er mit diesem einen direkten Kampf austragen kann. *'Vongola Wolken Igel:' Eine Erweiterung des normalen Wolken Igels. Anders als dieser hat dieser Igel nun zwar weniger Spitzen, jedoch größere. Auch kann er Flammen absorbieren und dazu benutzen, sich zu vrvielfältigen. **'Cambio Forma: Alaudes Handschellen:' Der Igel wird zu einem Paar Handschellen mit großen Stacheln, die dem ersten Wolken Wächter gehört haben. Durch die Eigenschaft der Wolken Flammen können sich die Handschellen vermehren und auf beliebige Größe wachsen, um den Gegner vollkommen einzuschließen. Der Gegner wird besiegt, indem Hibari dann die Handschellen schrumpfen lässt und der Gegner durch Stacheln erstochen wird. = Charakter Songs = * Sakura Addiction - mit Mukuro * Hitoribocchi no Sadame * Konou no Pride * Wolke der Überlegenheit * Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ - mit dem Reborn Cast * Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ (neue Version) - mit erweitertem Reborn Cast * Horizon * Akashi = Kämpfe = * vs Gokudera + Yamamoto - Gewonnen * vs Tsuna - Nicht beendet * vs Reborn -''' Nicht beendet''' * vs Mukuro - Verloren * vs Ken + Chikusa - Gewonnen * vs Gola Mosca - Gewonnen * vs Xanxus - Nicht beendet * vs Belphegor - Nicht beendet * (Future Hibari) vs Gamma - Gewonnen * (Future Hibari) vs Genkishi - Nicht beendet * (nur im Anime) vs Mukuro - Nicht beendet * (nur im Anime) vs Reborn - Verloren *vs Daisy - Gewonnen = Trivia = *Lieblingswörter: „I’ll bite you to death! (kamikorosu) und “Wow" *sein Sternzeichen ist Stier *Der Anfang der Hymne die Hibird immer singt ist: "Midori tanamiku, Namimori no ..." *In der Miniserie Monster Bändiger Tsuna ist Hibari der Gegner, der schreckliche Vampir Hibarin. *Hibari ist japanisch und bedeutet so viel wie (Feld)Lerche. *Er mag es nicht wenn viele Leute sich an einem Ort versammeln. *Er sieht dem erwachsenen Fon ähnlich, I-Pins Meister, und sie verliebt sich deswegen auch in Hibari *I-Pin gibt ihm am Valentins Tag Schokolade, welche er einfach so annimmt und worüber er vergnügt zu sein scheint. *Hibari hasst Illusionisten und Nebel Flammen, was wohl durch seinen Hass auf Mukuro kommt. *Trotzdem benutzt er Nebel Flammen, um das geheime Tor am Tempel von Namimori zu seinem Versteck zu öffnen. *In einer japanischen Umfrage, welche "Der Charakter, welcher mein Bräutigam werden soll" heißt, schaffte es Hibari zwei mal auf Platz 1. *Das erste Kanji seines Nachnamens (雲) ist das Zeichen für kumo, das auf deutsch Wolke bedeutet. *belegte Platz 1 als beliebtester Charakter aus KHR *Er ist der stärkste Vongola Wächter *Hibari schafft es weiterzukämpfen, selbst wenn er schwerste Verletzungen hat. = Referenzen = en:Kyoya Hibari Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Namimori Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Unoffizielle Namen Kategorie:10. Generation Kategorie:Wolken Element Kategorie:Kyoya Hibari Kategorie:Namimori Mittelschule Kategorie:Vongola-Ringe